Touch-free devices such as faucets, soap dispensers and hand dryers are very popular because they are more hygienic and than their manual counterparts. The touch-free devices typically have an object sensor located proximate the touch-free device. The object sensors may be infrared based, capacitance based, proximity based or the like. When multiple touch-free devices are used in close proximity, such as, for example around a sink bowl, the touch-free devices often falsely trigger, and, for example, the soap dispenser dispenses soap while the user is rinsing her hands. False triggering wastes soap, leaves a mess in the sink and sometimes dispense soap on a users shirt sleeves. Another example of false triggering occurs when the user is trying to obtain a dose of soap and the faucet turns on and soaks the user's shirt sleeve. Recently, hand dryers have also been located proximate the water faucet and soap dispensers adding to the risk of accidental, or false triggering.